


While Browsing

by Skye



Category: W.I.T.C.H.
Genre: Community: 15pairings, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-06
Updated: 2007-06-06
Packaged: 2017-10-04 09:05:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Skye





	While Browsing

Hay Lin's eyes lit up as she went through the various beautiful dresses in Elyon's extensive wardrobe. "Why don't I ever see you wearing any of this? It's awesome! Like a royal cosplayer's ultimate fantasy!"

"I'm not exactly a cosplayer," Elyon pointed out.

"But you're pretty. You should show it off to your kingdom," Hay Lin said, not noticing Elyon blush as she continued to look through the clothing. "Oh! I love this one!" she said, pulling at a particularly gaudy green dress.

"It might fit you... You could try it on if you wanted. Maybe wear it as my date to the upcoming celebration here," Elyon suggested, they realized she had spoken before really thinking it out and became embarrassed. Her face turning redder, she continued. "I mean... You could still wear it if you weren't my date. It's not a bribe or anything. And don't think I'm weird or anything. I know you probably don't even like me like that, or even want to go, but-"

Hay Lin tackled Elyon with a hug before the awkward rambling could continue. As they fell back against the various extravagant garments, Hay Lin exclaimed "Yes! Yes! Yes, I'll go with you!"


End file.
